


More Where That Came From

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Poe, Finn is good at teh sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i am trash for this ship, seriously just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for this prompt<br/>http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=190522#cmt190522<br/>"While the First Order clearly didn't want their troops falling in love, choosing to use living, breathing soldiers meant they'd have to deal with their libidos all the same. So, they encourage the stormtroopers to satisfy their urges within the ranks. </p>
<p>Which means, by the time he finally jumps ship and meets Poe, Finn has had a lot- like, *a lot*- of gay sex. Poe is not at all prepared for how rocked his world is about to be"</p>
<p>basically, Finn is good at sex and Poe is surprised (and very pleased).</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Where That Came From

Poe huffs out a surprised laugh as Finn rips open the front of his shirt while backing him up against the nearest wall. Finn has a decidedly predatory glint in his eye that sends a thrill down Poe's spin. He was not at all expecting this kind of reaction from the young man but he can't say that he is disappointed. At all. 

“Don't look so surprised, you've been thinking about his since we met,” Finn purrs and _shit._ That is true but he definitely didn't think Finn had picked up on it. He was taken aback, if not pleased, when Finn kissed him several minutes earlier. Admittedly, Poe has been handling Finn with kid gloves ever since he woke up from his coma. He didn't want to pressure the guy, he wanted Finn to come to him. He just wasn't expecting the come on to be so...strong. And skilled. He may have been underestimating him, something he should remember to never do. 

“Finn,” Poe moans weakly as Finn kisses and bites his way down Poe's throat. “Fuck, Finn, where did you learn-” Poe breaks off to moan loudly as Finn sucks against a particularly sensitive spot on his throat. 

Finn chuckles against his skin. He pulls back to level Poe with an amused expression. “What? Did you think I didn't know how to do this?”

“Well...” Poe admits, earning another laugh from Finn. “I wasn't sure,” He adds. “There are a lot of things you missed out on, like a good meal and stiff drinks. I wasn't sure if sex was on that list or not.” Poe shrugs weakly in Finn's grasp. “I guess I could have just asked.”

Finn grins at him. He's so handsome and Poe knows he is a complete goner. “Sex was one of the few things they did allow. Anything that got to... _romantic_ was terminated but as long as it was just blowing off steam...”

Poe hums, nodding his understanding. 

“But this isn't like that,” Finn clarifies, crowding back into Poe's personal space. 

“Oh, yeah?”

Finn gulps. “Yeah. This definitely wouldn't have been allowed,” Finn leans in, closing the distance between them and once again pressing his lips against Poe's. He kisses him deeply, meaningfully, pouring everything he doesn't completely know how to say into it. He skims his hands down Poe's side, latching onto his hips and dragging the pilot closer, pressing their groans flush together. Poe let's out a desperate moan, bucking up against Finn eagerly. 

“It wouldn't?” Poe manages to get out. 

“Definitely not,” Finn murmurs, tugging Poe's hair to pull his head back and expose his pale throat. “Way to many feelings.” he kisses his way down Poe's throat as his fingers work on the buttons of his shirt. Suddenly he stops and pulls back a bit, looking up at Poe with a self conscious expression. “Right?” He asks softly. “This isn't just...fooling around?”

“Oh, Finn,” Poe breathes, surging forward and wrapping his arms around Finn's shoulders. He pulls the younger man flush against him and kisses him senseless. “This is so, so much more then just fooling around,” he assures him. 

Finn relaxes in his arms. “Okay. Good.” The mischievous glint his back in his eyes now as he pulls Poe from the wall and manhandles him onto the bed. Poe laughs when he hits the mattress, bouncing a little and grinning up at Finn. “Now get naked,” he commands gently as he strips off his own shirt. Poe is eager to comply, loving this side of Finn.

Finn descends on him, framing Poe's body with his knees and pinning his arms above his head. Poe isn't completely prepared for the feeling of Finn's bare groin against his own as the younger man leans down to kiss him deeply. Poe is lightheaded from lust and desperate for any touch Finn is willing to give him. He moans into the kiss and rocks his hips up, seeking more friction. Finn laughs against his lips, grinning. 

“Finn,” Poe moans loudly, “Please...”

“Please, what?” Finn prods. 

“Fuck me?” It comes out much more high pitched and needy then he intended.

Finn laughs again, bright and happy. “Gladly.”

Poe covers his mouth to muffle his moans when Finn starts to work one finger into him. Finn immediately pulls his hand away and pins it back against the mattress. “No, no. I want to hear you.” 

Poe blushes bright red. “You won't be the only one,” Poe reminds him, thinking of how closely packed their neighbors are. 

“I'm pretty sure they already know what we are doing,” Finn says as he lazily crooks his finger, causing Poe to moan lowly. “Judging from some of the sounds I've heard coming out of other rooms, I don't think there is any reason to hold back.” 

Finn adds a second finger. Poe groans, still trying to stay quiet. Finn twists his fingers, seeking out that spot in Poe and finding in expertly. Poe just barely bites off a shout at the sudden burst of pleasure. Finn grins triumphantly above him. He starts an assault, pulling his fingers back and thrusting in, massaging that spot mercilessly before pulling back again. Before long, Poe is writhing and babbling beneath him, begging for more. Finn adds a third finger and for a moment Poe goes silent, eyes wide and more hanging open. A moment later, he is bucking down on Finn's fingers and trying his hardest to hold back a scream. 

“Please, Finn, please,” he babbles breathlessly, “I'm ready. Fuck me, _please._ ”

Poe cries out when Finn's fingers pull away. He doesn't have to wait long before Finn is hauling his legs up and lining against his stretched hole. Poe doesn't bother trying to cover up his moan as Finn pushes in. Poe keens, caught in that middle place between pain and pleasure as he adjusts to the stretch. Finn is running a hand over his thigh comfortingly and lets Poe get used to the feeling before he starts to move. 

Once he does start to move, Poe really can't hold back his moans, which just spurs Finn on. “You feel so good, Poe,” he praises, voice low and rough. Poe shudders and squirms beneath him. He grasps for Finn's shoulders and holds on tightly as Finn fucks into him.

“Finn,” Poe moans, high and hoarse and he rocks back against him. “Not gonna...not gonna last,” he pants.

“Come on, Poe. Come for me,” Finn urges. He is hitting that spot inside Poe with every thrust. 

Poe reaches between them to wrap a hand around his leaking cock. He barely starts to stroke before he is coming against both their stomachs with a shout. Finn drops his head against Poe's shoulder, just grinding into him shallowly as he reaches his own orgasm. They are both grinning as Finn pulls out and rolls onto his side beside Poe. He pulls a limp and sticky Poe against his chest, buries his head against his chest and sighs contentedly. 

“Fuck, Finn,” Poe mumbles, nuzzling back against Finn's chest. “That was...hmm, fuck.”

Finn laughs against Poe's neck. “There's plenty more where that came from.”


End file.
